Smile, You're on Camera
by smartgirl13579
Summary: Adam has always been reckless, and his siblings have always accepted him that way. But when their carelessness and ignorance of an "expedition" of Adam's destroys Chase's capsule, and they find out that Davenport doesn't have the rare materials he needs to fix it, Adam and Bree have to help their brother get through until their father can fix it. Dedicated to tennisgirl77.


**This is for Lea Ootori's Secret Santa 2015, and my Secret Santee is tennisgirl77. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Set in season three, after MIssion: Mission Creek High but before Taken, and this will be posted in chapters.**

 _ **Smile, You're On Camera**_

Bree

I ducked as another random invention of Mr. Davenport's sailed across the lab. Getting annoyed, I finally turned to the source of destruction: Adam. "Adam, will you please stop throwing Mr. Davenport's stuff?! He'll be livid if he comes down and half the lab is destroyed!" I yelled, narrowly avoiding a large ray gun of some sort. "So? The whole lab was destroyed before! Besides, he has tons of money. He'll live!" Adam's muffled voice announced. "You could destroy one of our capsules!" I shrieked. "No, I won't! They're indestructible!" Adam yelled back. Chase, who was over in the corner, his nose buried in an enormous book, didn't look up as a fairly large safe came hurtling toward him. Instead, he activated his forcefield, and the 1,000 pound rectangular block bounced off, leaving a sizable hole in the floor. What Adam was looking for, I had no idea, so I turned back to my magazine, reflexively moving to the side as a metal ball the size of a trash can lid flew past me and made a slight dent in the wall. That was my first mistake.

This went on for quite some time, and eventually, Mr. Davenport came down. I had been right about the part where he would be furious, but I didn't know how much so. Not many of the targets had been broken, due to the materials they were made of, but several valuable pieces of technology had been damaged. I learned this as Mr. Davenport screamed at Adam to leave his tech alone. Apparently, the latter wasn't listening, and continued with his mission. I finally looked up as a glowing gadget roughly as big as a soccer ball hurtled toward me. I dodged easily and stood up, turning to where the item was going. My amusement at Adam's destructive persistence turned to horror as I saw where the gadget was heading. I watched as something hit Chase, and he slumped on the floor right in front of my capsule, the piece of junk having hit him in the head. Grabbing a random shield near me, I super-sped in front of my capsule, just barely saving Chase, but the gadget rebounded off the shield and slammed into the middle capsule- Chase's capsule. There was a moment of tense silence, and then the glass shattered, sending shards everywhere.

We all dove for cover, but over the noise of things creaking and cracking, Mr. Davenport's enraged screams, and Adam's sobs, I couldn't do much more than plug my ears. I gradually made my way over to the elevator, unnoticed. Praying that I could get upstairs without the boys turning on me, I jabbed the button. To my relief, the doors silently slid open- or maybe it wasn't silent, but I couldn't tell over the racket. I leapt into the elevator and pressed the "up" button. The doors shut and I rocketed upward.

When I arrived at the ground floor, I slid out of the elevator. I could still hear the noise from the lab, but the only things happening upstairs were Tasha cooking dinner and Leo watching TV. "Hey, Bree," said my stepbrother without looking up. "I'd be down there, but it doesn't sound too pleasant. Adam and Chase get into a petty fight again?" "Of sorts," I replied. "I mean, all it is is that Chase's capsule shattered and Adam destroyed half of the lab, so if that counts as a petty fight, then yeah, that's all that's going on." Leo wrenched his eyes away from the screen. " _What?!"_ he said, sounding stunned. "It's Adam, Leo, so you shouldn't be surprised. Besides you're one to talk, seeing as you get into squabbles all the time with Trent," I continued fiercely. Leo opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Touche," he muttered, turning off the TV. "So whaddaya say to getting ourselves in even further and trying to stop them from destroying the rest of the lab?" I shook my head. "Leo, I came up here to get away from it. But you're right, those idiots will obliterate the lab if we don't. So I say, yes," I sighed. We headed back to the elevator, Tasha calling out,"Be careful, it sounds nasty down there." Leo hit the "down" button and we plummeted.

When we emerged, the pandemonium had increased tenfold. Eddie had caught on to the chaos and was now yelling insults at anyone and everyone. Chase was sitting in a forcefield, sobbing and ranting about the former perfection of his capsule (and holding a blood-soaked cloth to his head). Adam had gone back to looking for whatever he had been looking for before, but was now also sorting out a junk pile of Davenport's inventions, which seemed to include everything. He was yelling about how "it wasn't his fault, that Davenport's inventions shouldn't be down here, everything was junk and nothing worked anymore." Made absolutely no sense whatsoever. Where else was Mr. Davenport supposed to keep his stuff? Speaking of which, Davenport was examining Chase's broken capsule while yelling at Adam to shut up and lecturing him at the same time. Douglas had also shown up at some point and was laughing maniacally at Davenport's misfortune of having his lab destroyed.

Leo and I attempted to get to the back of the lab, while dodging Adam's junk and random dodgeballs that Eddie threw at us. While Leo was yelling at Eddie for a particularly hard hid, I saw Chase turn toward his capsule, not changing his position on the floor, and begin to examine the mangled capsule, which was apparently almost completely destroyed. I could see the blue light in his right eye flashing, meaning that he was probably redesigning the capsule in his mind. I felt a pang of guilt, as I had been the one to destroy it. If I had just angled the shield a different way….

Just then, Mr. Davenport noticed me. His face was twisted in concentration, and he had the same dopey look that Chase always had whenever he was thinking. "Bree, come here," he called. I slowly walked to my doom- and received much worse. A slap to my cheek from my father broke my dread, and it turned into shock and anger. I retaliated and kicked his shin, and he howled with pain. "How dare you slap me?!" I screamed at my father. "I saved Chase's life!" My little brother had stemmed the flow of tears, and was now watching me with wide eyes, the hazel orbs full of shock and gratitude. His lips were moving, but no sound was coming out. He glared at Mr. Davenport, and that was all I needed. I rushed to his side and collapsed, my arms squeezing his middle. He seemed really surprised, but hugged me back. "I'm sorry," I whispered, and I finally realized the seriousness of the situation.

Oh, derp. I was stupid. All Mr. Davenport needed to do was fix the glass and rebuild the wiring, which would probably take about a day. As egomaniacal as my father was, I had to admit that he had a brilliant mind. I turned to my father and voiced my thoughts in a angry tone (minus the intelligence part.). He sighed. "I wish it was that simple, Bree, but unfortunately, I can't. I ran out of a key ingredient that is so incredibly rare now that there's only 27 samples about the size of an orange left in the world. I only know that from scans I've done in the past, but it was all destroyed when Douglas blew up the lab. Even my incredible mind can't remember all of the locations of the chunks." See? If his ego got any bigger, it would blow up the neighborhood. "Well, don't you remember the locations of some of them?" I demanded. "Yes, but I need at least twelve pieces to be able to make the glass as flawless and durable as yours is now. I only remember the spots for six of them, and if I try to scan for them again- and believe me, I have- they won't show up on the radar. They have an element in them that makes them invisible to radar and satellite imagery. It's almost supernatural." Then how do you know where they are?" I yelled. I was getting impatient. "I… um…" my father stammered, then sighed. "I didn't." he mumbled. "Douglass did."

"So, he once again invented a technology that rendered yours inferior?" I smirked. "Yeah," he mumbled. "So, our next mission is to find Douglass and ask him to use a prize piece of technology after you and Krane kicked him out?" I asked skeptically. "Yep, pretty much," my father replied. "The first step is finding him."

 **Okay, first chapter done! This was originally going to be a really long one-shot, but I didn't have enough time to finish. I will update as often as I can. My other stories are on hiatus. I take the SAT next Saturday, and my school spelling bee is next Thursday, as well as a basketball game in a town two hours away that same day, and, well, my life gets pretty busy after that. Sorry for the inconsistency, and I am aiming to finish this my the end of March. Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day!**

 **Review?**


End file.
